Relaciones España-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios españoles Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Akihito Akihito - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias posan junto a los emperadores Akihito y Michiko, y su hija menor, la princesa Sayako. EFE Akihito - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)Francisco Franco y los Príncipes Japoneses. Instantánea del Jefe de Estado recibiendo en el Palacio del Pardo a los príncipes herederos de Japón, Akihito y Kichiko, en el día que inician su visita oficial a España. Autor: Cifra Gráfica Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez with the Emperors of Japan to Madrid President Felipe Gonzalez and his wife Carmen Romero receive Akihito and Michiko Soda in La Moncloa Akihito - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y Botella, recibidos por los emperadores de Japón en 1997. | Efe Akihito - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al emperador de Japón Akihito, durante la audiencia en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. / Efe Akihito - Mariano Rajoy .jpg| Rajoy, durante el encuentro con el emperador japonés. / Atlas |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival of the Spanish Kings Juan Carlos and Sofia to Tokyo received by Emperor Hirohito , 27th October 1980, Tokyo, Japan. October 27, 1980. Getty Felipe González - Hirohito.jpg| El emperador japonés Hiro Hito recibió ayer a Felipe González y a su esposa, Carmen Romero. Foto: EL CORREO GALLEGO Primeros ministros japoneses con mandatarios españoles 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Felipe VI - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI recibe en audiencia al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, con motivo de su visita oficial a España, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. (Foto: EFE) Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mariano Rajoy regala una botella de vino albariño al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe. Efe Pedro Sánchez - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, realizó ayer una visita oficial a España, durante la cual se reunió con el presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, y fue recibido en audiencia por Su Majestad el Rey. Fotografía: Pool Moncloa/Fernando Calvo |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Naoto Kan.jpg| Zapatero y su homólogo japonés, Naoto Kan, durante su encuentro. | Efe |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) talks with Spain's King Juan Carlos on his arrival at the Zarzuela Palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish President Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) chat during a meeting at the Moncloa palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. AFP PHOTO/ Bru GARCIA. |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Juan Carlos I - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi pays a courtesy call to H.M.King, Juan Carlos I José María Aznar - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Junichiro Koizumi, junto al presidente José María Aznar, en La Moncloa. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Crown Prince Felipe (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto toast with Japanese sake, rice wine, during a banquet hosted by the premier at his official residence in Tokyo March 24. Felipe is in Japan for a five-day visit. JAPAN Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| González se reunió por la mañana con el ministro de Finanzas, Ryutaro Hashimoto, y luego con directivos de Fujitsu, la mayor compañía de ordenadores de Japón y que tiene una planta de producción en Málaga. 6 JUN 1991. El País José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) is escorted by his Japanese Counterpart Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) after arriving at the latter's official residence 30 October for a meeting and a dinner hosted by Hashimoto. Aznar is in Tokyo for a four-day visit to Japan. |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente conversó durante 90 minutos, a través de un intérprete, con su homólogo, Toshiki Kaifu, al que recordó la legislación liberal y los indéntivos existentes en España para la inversión extranjera. 4 JUN 1991. El País |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Felipe González - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Felipe González, Presidente del Gobierno, en su visita oficial a Japón, recibido por el Primer Ministro Yasuhiro Nakasone. EFE Fuentes Categoría:España-Japón